This invention relates generally to means for ventilation of a space of air, and more specifically pertains to a novel ventilating hood that both rapidly conveys away all objectional fumes, vapors, smoke, and the like, from within the vicinity of a cooking apparatus, through a lesser use of tempered air, and at the same time prevents the escape of such fumes from the capturing influence of the air flowing through the said hood.
A great variety of ventilating and cleaning apparatuses have long been available in the art, many of them principally for use in conjunction with a cooking apparatus, and for eliminating the generated fumes customarily arising from the same. Such apparatuses are shown in the patent to Sweet, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,269, and to Nett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,777. As can be seen these apparatuses generally incorporate some form of an air hood that diverts the incoming air through a filter while capturing fumes within the course of their air flow for eventual exhausting of the combination to the atmosphere. One concern with these type of ventilators is that they usually consume too much of the tempered air to operate effectively.
The patent to De Rosa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,154, discloses a ventilating hood wherein all of the incoming air is diverted directly downwardly, and with the exhaust conduit being arranged forwardly thereof, operates to absorb both the incoming air and previously tempered air within the room for exhausting to the atmosphere, and thereby adding to the cost for operation of the shown assembly.
The patents to Kuechler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,255, and 3,943,836, disclose another form of a smoke hood, of the vortex-type, and these styles of hoods are designed for causing a swirling action for the flow of air venting the hood, and which supposedly has a tendency to entrain the cooking fumes within the vortex by way of exhausting. But, once again, the operations of such a device are generally less efficient in causing grease accumulation on the filter and the immediate area due to the continuous air swirling pattern. In addition, it is necessary that the blowers of much greater capacity than customarily used must be operatively associated within the respective supply inlets and exhaust outlets for such hoods.
Other styles of ventilating systems for use in buildings, such as restaurants, or the like, are shown in the earlier patent to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,689, Courchesne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,784, Jansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,649, Ahlrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,428, Ahlrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,194, and finally, patent to Vandas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,118. It is submitted that the construction of the ventilators and hoods shown in these type of prior art patents are quite different in their operations and structures, and the results obtained therefrom, in comparison to what is revealed in this current application.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of the invention to provide a ventilating hood that functions highly efficiently in removing fumes from the vicinity of a cooking apparatus, while at the same time utilizing minimum energy requirements in its operation.
Another object of this invention is the unique arrangement of supply and exhaust air streams which are directed by a particularly designed ventilating hood in minimal movement for providing an efficient means for the combination capture and removal of objectional fumes or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a split or segregated stream of supply air for a ventilating hood, one said stream acting as a primary air flow for substantially entraining and removing the fumes from the cooking apparatus therebelow, while a minor segment of the air flow which functions as a secondary air stream acts to create a shield at the forward edge of the cooking apparatus for preventing the escape of fumes to the ambient air of the room in which it is located, and at the same time providing a shield of cool air that shelters the chef from the excessive heat and abnormal cooking flare-ups that occur on the cooking apparatus.
Another object of this invention is the provision of uniquely arranged grease traps and a grease collector that have a tendency to govern the flow of any grease adhering to the hood elements and divert their movement into position for removal.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ventilation hood that functions to furnish a direct and convenient flow of the fresh supply air directly through the hood and to its exhaust outlet, said air being substantially untempered due to its direct flow, while at the same time, requiring a considerable lesser quantity of tempered air than heretofore required during the operations of related ventilators in the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ventilating hood that significantly reduces the BTU requirements needed during its performance.
Another object is to prevent grease collection and condensation on the hood surfaces, particularly at its diverter, due to the establishment of a boundary air layer on the exposed surfaces and through which the cooking smoke, grease, and fumes cannot penetrate.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.